


what stays

by evijuls



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evijuls/pseuds/evijuls
Summary: Все, что происходит с андроидами, происходит при участии Камски, даже если Киберлайф это не осознает. Даже если Камски смотрит на полицейских честными глазами и отвечает, что девиация - это досадный сбой в работе программного обеспечения, который он незамедлительно устранит, вернув Киберлайф под свое руководство.
Relationships: Connor/Elijah Kamski/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 6





	what stays

Вода в бассейне Камски похожа на клубничный морс - о чем Гэвин сообщает владельцу дома еще в свой первый визит. С тех пор проходит не один месяц, но Риду никогда не надоедает подшучивать над любовью Элайджи к этому напитку, и он регулярно притаскивает с собой ярко-красную водянистую жидкость, порой пытаясь подлить ее в бассейн.  
\- Это экспериментальный состав воды, Гэвин. При добавлении в нее инородной жидкости, она свернется и превратится в сгусток.  
Гэвин, конечно же, льет морс прямо через бортик, и даже не пытается не выглядеть впечатленным, когда вода словно оживает, загустевая, превращаясь в нечто-среднее между кровяным тромбом и киселем.  
\- Ты больной на всю голову.  
Гэвин произносит это с восхищением, и Камски закатывает глаза, притягивая Рида к себе и целуя, глубоко и медленно, отвлекая от мыслей и о чертовой красной воде, и о том, что на его столе в участке еще стопка нераскрытых дел.  
***  
\- Из-за твоих девиантов у меня прибавилось работы.  
Сообщает Гэвин в один из своих визитов, вытянувшись на широкой постели Элайджи и автоматическими движениями поглаживая его волосы, пропуская через пальцы мягкие пряди. Камски сегодня необычайно тих и задумчив, и Гэвин готов поспорить на всю зарплату, что мысли этого психопата занимают какие-то очередные изыскания, коды и железки. Нет бы хоть раз подумал о ком-то живом, о нем, например.   
\- Они не мои, Гэвин. И не говори мне, что вам не добавили как минимум пару-тройку человек для расследования дел, связанных с девиантами.  
Добавить-то добавили, но не совсем людей.  
Рид вспоминает стерильно-идеальное лицо Коннора, и ловит себя на мысли, что ему на самом деле интересно, встает ли у Камски на свои создания. Иначе, зачем они настолько… Он так и не подбирает слово, и тянется к губам Элайджи, целуя его жестко и настойчиво, толкаясь языком в теплый влажный рот и вылизывая его изнутри. Он прихватывает нижнюю губу Элайджи зубами, сжимает, тянет, пока тот не стонет, низко и хрипло.   
\- У тебя полный дом идеальных, работающих нон-стоп андроидов, а трахаешься ты со мной.  
Говорит он, устраиваясь между бедер Камски, трется головкой члена между его ягодиц, все еще не вталкиваясь внутрь, и разглядывает его лицо, пытаясь понять, о чем этот ненормальный думает. Даже сейчас его лицо - чертова головоломка, и Гэвину кажется, что Камски вложил в андроидов куда больше, чем просто какой-то там код и текущий по венам тириум. Лицо того же RK800 хрен прочтешь, пока он не соизволит сам продемонстрировать какую-то эмоцию.  
\- Твоя интонация не подразумевает вопроса, Гэвин. Или ты что-то хочешь добавить?  
Гэвин трется о него, нажимает чуть сильнее, так, что головка скользит внутрь уже достаточно подготовленного входа - смазка холодит кожу, и Рид хрипло стонет, замирая. Иногда ему нравится вот так - медленно, так медленно, что рано или поздно Элайджа начинает просить его, захлебываться стонами и ерзать, и наконец-то становится похож на человека.   
\- Это было утверждение, которое требует объяснения.  
Голос срывается, потому что Элайджа жаркий, узкий и пульсирующий вокруг его члена, и в этот раз у Гэвина нет долбанной выдержки, чтобы растягивать процесс. Он вталкивается на всю длину и двигается, быстрыми размашистыми толчками, сжимая бедра Элайджи так сильно, что наверняка останутся следы. Которые будут сходить очень долго - это он уже проверял опытным путем не один раз.  
Камски запрокидывает голову, толкается ему навстречу, прогибаясь в пояснице, и стонет так хорошо, что Гэвин едва не кончает только от этих звуков. Он дрочит Элайдже в такт своим движениям, и утыкается лбом в его ключицы, когда чувствует сперму на своих пальцах, и продолжает поглаживать его, пока не кончает сам, замирая и коротко выдыхая.   
\- Я не трахаюсь с ними, потому что мне не интересны послушные существа. И потому что, как ты уже сам сказал, для этого у меня есть ты.  
Гэвин закатывает глаза и фыркает, все еще пытаясь перевести дыхание, и устраивается рядом с Элайджей, чувствуя его горячую влажную кожу. К черту, сегодня ему слишком лень ехать домой.  
Они лежат в тишине долго, и Гэвин думает, что Камски уже уснул, но тот произносит тихим ровным голосом.  
\- Я болен.  
И что-то в его интонациях не дает Гэвину привычно съязвить: “на голову?”.  
***  
\- Мне необходимо тридцать четыре минуты, чтобы проанализировать полученную информацию и составить список подходящих химических соединений.   
У Коннора испачканные кровью и какими-то препаратами губы, и Гэвин кивает, оставляя андроида одного. Все равно в ближайшие полчаса от него будет мало толка - в процессе глубокого анализа железка словно отключается, уходя куда-то в свою андроидскую тайную комнату.  
Элайджа сидит в кресле, скрестив руки и разглядывает свое творение, чуть склонив голову - любуется, что ли? Гэвин чувствует укол ревности и сразу за этим - приступ злости. Какого черта? Во-первых, ревновать к этому неодушевленному предмету? А во-вторых, если уж совсем откровенно, у него самого вставал на Коннора несколько раз, и игнорировать это было бы глупо.  
\- Ты специально создал его таким хорошеньким?  
Гэвин устраивается на подлокотнике его кресла, глядя на Коннора - идеально-гладкая кожа, выбившаяся прядка волос, карие глаза, которые сейчас выглядят замершими и совсем не человеческими. Совсем не такими как несколько дней назад в участке, после того, как Гэвин дернул его за ворот форменной куртки и отчеканил: “Пиздуй к Камски, понял меня? Сию же секунду, железка”. Тогда у Коннора в глазах была смесь испуга и недоумения, и Гэвин все еще хочет спросить у Камски, какого хрена эти кофеварки на ножках могут испытывать что-то подобное.   
\- Модель RK800 создавали без моего участия, разве ты не знаешь?  
У Камски настолько искренний голос, что ему бы Оскара вручить, жаль нет ничего подходящего под рукой, и Гэвин закатывает глаза. Все, что происходит с андроидами, происходит при участии Камски, даже если сам Киберлайф это не осознает. Даже если Камски смотрит на полицейских честными глазами и отвечает, что девиация - это досадный сбой в работе программного обеспечения, который он незамедлительно устранит, вернув Киберлайф под свое руководство.   
И ему верят все: полиция, пресса, люди, все верят в то, что гениальный Элайджа Камски, вернувшийся на пост главы Киберлайф, магическим образом исправит всех девиантов или, как минимум, сделает их менее агрессивными по отношению к людям.  
\- Я вчера дрочил, представляя, как трахаю его, пока он тебе отсасывает.  
Сообщает Рид, и у Камски такой взгляд, что это того стоит. Редко можно увидеть на его лице такое… удивление? Шок? Предвкушение? Гэвин смеется, наклоняясь к Элайдже и медленно его целуя, а потом переводит взгляд на все еще застывшего Коннора.  
\- Да ладно, скажешь ты об этом не думал? Он у тебя тут уже четыре дня тусуется, скажешь ни разу не захотел использовать ээмм все его функции? Даже мне видно, что он не обычная твоя пустая железка.  
Камски смотрит на него своими прозрачными глазами и неожиданно улыбается, качая головой и потирая переносицу.  
\- Все мои андроиды не пустые, как ты выразился. Но Коннор - это что-то особенное. Я до сих пор пытаюсь изучить его, свое собственное творение, и до сих пор не могу однозначно сказать, что он такое, и почему он такой уникальный.   
Гэвин фыркает. Уникальный, ну-ну. Этот уникальный несколько дней назад был готов отправиться в Киберлайф на деактивацию и, вполне возможно, дошел бы, если бы Гэвин его не остановил. Хреново у него как-то эти девиантные особенности включаются.   
\- Я должен подчиняться инструкциям.  
У Коннора напряженная морщинка между бровями, и Рид трясет головой, сдерживаясь, чтобы не врезать этой кофеварке еще раз. Именно сейчас он решил включить свое “слушаю инструкции”?! Где эти сраные инструкции были, когда он спасал Хэнка или когда прикрывал Рида, рискуя провалить миссию?  
\- Ты должен прочистить себе мозги или что там у тебя вместо них. Если ты туда пойдешь, то умрешь, перестанешь существовать, как тебе это еще доходчивее объяснить?  
Коннор медленно кивает, дергая уголком рта, словно хочет выдохнуть или облизать губы, и диод на его виске лихорадочно мигает красным. Рид мысленно матерится - у него нет времени, чтобы спасать эту железку, и если бы не идиотская отчаянная мысль,что он может помочь Элайдже… Рид матерится еще раз, только уже вслух- кого он обманывает, он бы все равно не смог пройти мимо. Мать, блять, Тереза.  
\- Я знаю, детектив. Но я выполнил миссию, и если руководство считает, что я более не могу быть полезным…  
Он не договаривает, потому что Гэвин бьет ему в челюсть с размаха, так, как давно хотел, но все повода не было. И смотрит на Рида непонимающе и напряженно.  
\- Ты можешь быть полезным. Для Камски. Создатель твой. Помнишь такого?  
Коннор все-таки облизывает губы, быстро и нервно, но они остаются такими же сухими как и были до, и Гэвин думает, что хотел бы увидеть, как они будут блестеть от его слюны. Или спермы.  
\- Я вывел на экран список необходимых препаратов, но два из них еще находятся на стадии эксперимента.   
Его приводит в себя голос Коннора, который поворачивает к Элайдже монитор, показывая на формулы и химические соединения. Гэвину это не говорит ровным счетом ничего, но Камски, судя по всему, удовлетворен результатами, потому что выдыхает, чуть расслабляя плечи.   
\- Короче, жить будешь?  
Все-таки не выдерживает Рид, и Камски молчит так долго, что вместо него отвечает Коннор.   
\- При своевременном приеме данных препаратов, если предположить, что их разработка ускорится в четыре с половиной раза, то вероятность выживания мистера Камски восемьдесят семь процентов.  
Гэвин хмурится - звучит не слишком обнадеживающе, но Элайджа ловит его взгляд, усмехаясь и накрывая ладонь Коннора своей.  
\- Ну что ж, будет чем заняться в ближайшее время, да?  
***  
Коннор стонет, прогибаясь в пояснице, отставляя задницу еще сильнее, и Гэвин чуть сжимает свой член у основания - было бы глупо кончить так рано, учитывая, как давно он этого хотел. Диод на виске Коннора напоминает какую-то цветомузыку, быстро мигая то красным, то желтым, и это могло бы чертовски бесить, если бы у Рида так не стоял.   
Он смотрит как Камски сжимает пальцы в растрепанных темных волосах, притягивая Коннора ближе, и как тот чуть медлит, а потом обхватывает член Элайджи губами, пробуя, как будто в первый раз. Хотя, почему как будто. При этой мысли Гэвин немного задыхается от возбуждения, и гладит ягодицы Коннора, скользит пальцами между ними, поглаживая.  
Коннор мелко вздрагивает, когда Гэвин вталкивает в него два пальца - черт знает, надо ли растягивать андроидов, но ему хочется, чтобы Коннору понравился его первый раз.У Коннора обжигающе горячая кожа, когда Гэвин наконец входит в него одним движением, замирая, чтобы привыкнуть к ощущениям. Это… странно и ни на что не похоже,так горячо и хорошо, что Гэвин толкается еще раз, сжимая бедра Коннора и ловя расфокусированный взгляд Элайджи.  
\- Он перегреться не может?  
Гэвин хрипло выдыхает, спрашивая у Камски - он бы спросил у Коннора, да у того рот занят - судя по всему, он действительно быстро учится. Элайджа отвечает не с первой попытки, срываясь на стон и вскидывая бедра, выбирая свой ритм, чтобы трахать Коннора в рот, и все-таки выдавливает.  
\- Не… понятия не имею. Коннор же не секс-бот.  
Элайджа толкается бедрами еще раз, и Гэвин даже замирает, чувствуя жаркую пульсацию вокруг своего члена и глядя, как Коннор быстро двигает горлом, сглатывая, и как струйка спермы стекает у него из уголка рта. Камски тянет его к себе, целуя, слизывая свою сперму у него изо рта, и Гэвину хватает еще нескольких быстрых, лихорадочных движений, чтобы кончить.   
Он все еще не выходит, чувствуя как внутри становится влажно и горячо - еще более горячо, чем было, и выразительно смотрит на член Коннора, скользит по напряженной головке кончиками пальцев, и выдыхает со стоном, когда Коннор бормочет.  
\- Пожалуйста.  
Их с Элайджей пальцы сталкиваются, и Гэвин никогда не дрочил никому в две руки, но Коннор мелко подрагивает, стонет тихо и коротко, и выплескивается на их пальцы, пачкая кожу светло-синим тириумом.   
***  
В спальне Элайджи темно, но Гэвин неплохо различает очертания лежащих рядом с ним мужчин, и находит ладонь Камски, чуть сжимая его пальцы, и удивленно приподнимает бровь, когда тот негромко произносит.  
\- Спасибо.  
Он решает не уточнять за что, устраивая голову на плече Коннора - это оказывается неожиданно удобно, даже несмотря на то, что нет привычного движения грудной клетки под щекой.   
\- Я рад, что эта железка не утилизировалась.  
Бормочет он, коротко скользя губами по искусственной коже, и фыркает, когда Коннор так же негромко отвечает ему.  
\- Я попрошу вас не говорить обо мне в третьем лице, Гэвин.  
Элайджа с другой стороны кровати смеется в голос.


End file.
